User blog:Hamengeri/Bree, Yell of the Undead
|health = 50 |attack = 40 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 45 |hp = 385 (+70) |mana = 240 (+60) |damage = 45 (+4) |range = 525 (ranged) |armor = 7.5 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.67 (+3%) |healthregen = 4 (+0.5) |manaregen = 5 (+0.7) |speed = 340 }}Bree, Yell of the undead is a custom champion designed to fit in League of Legends. Abilities (2 level) health points. Bree is healed for half of this amount. }} Hide= |-| Design Philosphy= This was first skill invented for my first concept here. It just sounds fun for me, so I made it a core for this champion. Bree dashes a short distance, and her next basic attack's range is increased. Sudden need, sudden aid resets aoutoattack timer. When allies within range fall below 50% maximum health, this skill's cooldown is halved. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = |costtype = mana }} Hide= |-| Design Philosphy= This skill's intented use #1 is to heal: Dash and allows to close a gap and AA reset and bonus range allow to heal wounded allies almost immediately. Additionally AA reset allows Bree to win "Vision Ward fights", proc and Trolls to play AD Bree ;) This skill could also be an escape tool, obviously. Bree shields herself for a set amount of time, blocking single next enemy ability. If any spell is blocked this way, Bree and her nearest ally within range are shielded for two seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} Hide= |-| Design Philosphy= Designed, because Supports need support skills. But it's not an ordinary shield. To gain damage shield, you need to block an enemy ability. The most satisfying use for this skill is to Q in front of your ally and activate it to block dangerous skillshot, such as . Bree enslaves souls that flee from dieing enemy units, gaining soul-slave for each nearby death. Bree summons an additional soul every four seconds and can store up to thirteen. Bree rams her staff into the ground and channels, sending her soul-slaves to cursor's location in a cone in front of her every 0.5s. Soul-slaves deal magic damage and slow enemies caught. Damage and slow are halved for enemies souls pass through. *Bree can channel as long as she has more than three souls and can stop channeling any time, causing The last Order to go on cooldown. *Cone width: 60° |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 1 |costtype = soul/release |range = 725 }} Hide= |-| Design Philosphy= I had no idea what to give her as third skill... Seriously. So I strenghtened her "soul theme" and cool "chaos" channel with souls floating around... I think this skill will be tweaked a lot (it acually was). Possesses target enemy, dealing magic damage and applying fear to them. Damage is re-applied if target or any of target's allies within range are feared. Souls sacrifice themselves, causing target to take decreased damage from all sources. Additionally, Cycle of life heal passes through target on its way to Bree. |description2 = Both on ally and on enemy effects last five seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 675 }} Hide= |-| Design Philosphy= I AM TERRYFYING DIRE SUPPPORT. BOO. She needed cc and more team utility. This skill has also philosophical use: "Don't get too close to me or I'll die"; "Leave me alone"; "Let me die" etc. Additionally, fears from ally cause target to take damage. Synergy is cool, isn't it? Lore, sketches, quotes and/or something else incoming. Hold on, I have too many concepts in too many different places to publish it all at once :) Thanks for Patience. Hide = |-| Credits = Special thanks to Typhyron for telling everyone how to do tabbers in the comments under one of his posts. :) |-| Changelog = 24.08.2013 or 08.24.2013 in 'Murica *Added Credits/Changelog/Hide tabber. More stuff is separately, becuase more people will see it this way. *The last Order changes **Removed Mana restoraton on nearby death. **Changed release interval from 1/0.85/0.70/0.55/0.4 to 0.5 at all ranks. **Bree now summons additional soul-slave every 4s (previously 3s). **Changes were made in order to make this skill feel less like an ultimate. **Added slight slow to this skill, in order not to make Bree outclassed as support. *Corrected some typos. *Added Outrageous Runic Blade to "More stuff to look at". More stuff to look at: *Custom rework for Warwick, the Blood Hunter *Outrageous Runic Blade *Fin, the Silent Assailant Category:Custom champions